Typical security solutions for smart home or home automation environments focus on malware detection or prevention of malicious attacks such as Domain Name System (DNS) spoofing, Distributed Denial of Service (DDOS) etc. on the smart home. Solutions typically implement some scale-able form of well-known intrusion prevention system (IPS)/intrusion detection system (IDS) detection using deep packet inspection with signature checking technology in the gateway or cloud.